


Just Between You & Me

by Anonymous



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charlie is a good boi, Don't tell my WIPs, Don't tell my friends either, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Mike still has anger issues but he's working on it, Multi, This is my stress reliever ok I've got a thesis to do, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anon because I feel embarrassed for writing these, but they're cute so it's hard to resist writing them, no beta for this we die like they did to the kids in the Broadway musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a collection of stories about Charlie and Mike being a cute (and maybe chaotic) couple.
Relationships: Charlie Bucket & Mike Teavee, Charlie Bucket/Mike Teavee, Violet Beauregarde & Charlie Bucket & Augustus Gloop & Veruca Salt & Mike Teavee, Violet Beauregarde & Veruca Salt, Violet Beauregarde/Veruca Salt
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Going Home Together

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of these stories are necessarily connected unless said otherwise. Most of them will be based on the 2005 film btw, but I might try the other medias someday-who-knows-when.
> 
> Also, I posted in anon but y'all can call me rinji, rinnie, or rinz (whatever floats your boat)

Class had just been dismissed. Immediately, Charlie runs out of the room to the hallway. His heart was beating as strong as ever. He had been looking forward to this moment.

As expected, the other section had finished their class too. Charlie looked through the window to find the other boy.

Mike's eyes was glued to his phone. He had yet to pack up his things, unlike the rest who had already left. Though, there were a few who also stayed behind, notably Veruca and Violet, who were chatting away about every little thing. There was also Augustus, who had fallen asleep on his desk. He had a smudge of chocolate on his round cheeks which probably got from the half-eaten candy bar he held in his hand.

Charlie swung the door open and entered the room. The two girls looked him as he walked his way to where Mike was sitting. "Mike," Charlie called out to him, but the boy remained unresponsive. "Mike?"

"What do you want?" He finally replied, though rather harshly. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I know." Charlie said. "But, you promised..." He glanced at the two girls who were giggling at him. "You promised that we'd walk home together today." He said to Mike in a small voice.

"Just let me finish this level, okay? Geez! If you're in a hurry, why don't you just wait outside?"

Charlie flinched. Sure, he had seen Mike like this many times already, whether toward other kids or even adults. Mike didn't warm up to him either at first. He knew Mike, but for today, it was too much. 

"Alright." Charlie said and left at once. Mike was not in the mood anyway, and there's always tomorrow.

Halfway through his way home, Charlie decided to stop by at a nearby playground, sitting on one of the benches. He tried to calm himself down by wiping his tears away.

Mike confused him a lot. Just when Charlie thought he finally understood him, he became more unpredictable. It'd probably be hard for anyone to believe that it was Mike who confessed first. He could still remember the embarrassed look on Mike's face. It was a rare sight, indeed.

Surely, little by little, they could work it out like they always did. If only Mike would be honest about his feelings...

"Charlie!"

It was no mistake, Charlie heard Mike scream. He found the boy running towards where he was. Charlie stood up from his seat and Mike gave him a little push on the shoulder.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you to wait?" Mike said, with a flushed face, and Charlie couldn't help but notice.

"You told me to wait outside." Charlie replied.

"By the school gate, you idiot! Don't just go somewhere else without me! I got worried!" 

Charlie stared at him wide-eyed. It seemed that Mike was trying his best not to cry, the watery eyes being the dead giveaway.

"I'm sorry..." Mike then said. "I tried my best to finish that level fast as I can, I swear. Also, don't just enter our classroom like that, especially with those girls around, got that?"

Charlie nodded in reply. 

With that, neither of them said a word. Mike turned away and went to retrace his steps from earlier. Charlie then followed suit and continued their walk home together. They didn't have the same pace however; even if Charlie tried to adjust, Mike was either one step behind or one step ahead of him.

"Shouldn't we hold hands?" Charlie asked. 

"Why ask when you can just do it?" He replied with a harsh tone again. He didn't even bother to look at Charlie.

Now, Charlie was a good kid. He had always been, and always will. But deep inside, he knew that he was just as selfish as every other kid in the world. The other were always vocal of what they want and get to have things done their way. So, doing a little mischief for once wouldn't be that bad, right?

As he went to hold Mike's hand, Charlie kissed him on the cheek. Mike turned to him in shock.

"It's still better if I ask, don't you think?" Charlie said, sporting a grin. He just loved seeing the way Mike's cheeks turned rosy.

Mike looked away again. "Shut up."

And the satisfied Charlie did as he was told.


	2. Like the Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious Mike wants to try something out with his boyfriend, Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd story is up!  
> This is more comedic than the previous. Personally I like this one better ngl  
> Enjoy :)

It was a typical Saturday at the Teavee's house. The living room was reserved for Mike only. His parents jokingly called it the 'the Mikey hour', where Mike would have the tv for himself and play video games all day long until his eyes get worn out.

But today's Mikey hour was different.

Charlie was there, playing along, him and Mike being a tag team.

Mike had taught Charlie a few tricks before letting him play. Of course, old habits die hard; Mike didn't want to lose a single game. Not even Charlie could be excluded from Mike's game-absorbed fury for every mistake he'd make, except the fact that Charlie could make it up to him with a quick peck on the cheek or the lips.

But nowadays, it wasn't effective.

Mikey hour had ended earlier than usual. The reason? None in particular, Mike tried convincing himself so. Charlie's presence however made him... 'insecure'.

They were in Mike's bedroom. While Charlie was checking out his collectibles at one corner, Mike lay down on his bed in deep thought.

Everything's gotten a little boring for Mike. Sure, tv and games would satisfy him for a long time. But other than that, what else is there? He has been a thrill-seeker for as long as he could remember, to the point he had done risky stuff in the past like getting into rough fights, etc.

Things have changed ever since Charlie came into the picture. He found himself doing things he usually would hate doing like eating candy or receiving hugs (and hugging back). Charlie had his fair share too, trying out playing video games and all. Mike appreciated that, he really did. But in the end, they would always be complete opposites.

"Hey, for how long have we been dating?" Mike asked Charlie.

"7 months, why?"

Mike sat up and finds Charlie reading one of his comic books. The rather horrific ones. He goes up to Charlie, taking the comic book away and tossing it to the side.

Mike sat down in front of Charlie. "What do you like about me?"

Charlie was startled with the sudden question. "Well, you're a strong person." He said. "And, you're brutally honest most of the time... But I do really like that side of you. How about you? Why do you like me?"

Although he had expected it, Mike was still nervous having the same question asked to him. "Because... You're good to me even though I've treated you badly back then. Like earlier, I got angry at you during our game, but you still say nice things about me."

Charlie chuckled. "It's because I love you."

Mike averted his eyes. He still didn't like how hearing those three words made him feel funny. "I know that."

"Besides, we still have a long way to go. There are things I've yet to know about you, the same with you about me."

Charlie's words were very reassuring. At this point, Mike's just falling in love with him all over again.

"Yeah. Also, there's something else that I've been thinking we should try." Mike said.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking that maybe... we could kiss each other like people in movies do."

"What do you mean?"

Mike sighed. He really _had_ to say it out loud. "French kissing."

"Oh... _that._ "

There was an awkward silence between them. Indeed, even Mike questioned himself what the heck he was doing. But being the thrill-seeking maniac he is, he's been dying to try it for a long while now.

"I don't know, Mike. My parents said I can't do that until I'm 18." Charlie said.

Mike rolled his eyes. Adult would do anything for kids not get in on the fun, like labeling all the good games with 'for 18+ only'. "Who cares?" Mike said. "It's just a kiss. It's not like anything bad is gonna happen."

"My mom said it could lead to bad things."

"Charlie, it's _just_ a kiss." He said, trying to convince him.

"I still don't think it's a good idea. Plus, we don't even know how to do that."

"Look, all you gotta do is put your tongue in someone else's mouth. It's that easy. Anyone can do it."

"Can you?"

"Well, duh. Of course, I can." Mike bluffed.

"Okay. Show me then."

If there's anything Mike hated the most right now, it's his own big mouth. But instead of panicking and backing out, Mike decides to accept the dare. He's watched enough tv to know how it goes, so that's not much of a problem (yet). Plus, if ever it does backfire, Charlie was just as clueless as he is, so it wouldn't really matter.

Mike went to come closer to Charlie and gestured him to open his mouth. He held Charlie's head in between his hands and just went for it. Apparently, it wasn't as easy as he claimed it would be.

It was quite disgusting at first, with the saliva and all, but after that, Mike struggled to figure out what he's doing. He tried moving his tongue around but it didn't really work out. And of course, Charlie wasn't so helpful either. The boy barely even moved, not even an inch.

Mike backed away, ending the kiss, and wiped his lips with the sleeve of his sweater. He looked at the other boy who still seemed to be in shock.

"See? Nothing bad happened." He told Charlie, but Charlie remained unresponsive. "Charlie?" He called out to him while waving his hand.

"Sorry." Charlie finally replied. "It's just that, ...I think I get now."

"Get what?"

"Never mind."

Mike raised an eyebrow. He tried to decipher the words but nothing clicked. Maybe... he didn't like it? That was probably it, Mike thought. And just when he had considered it a failure, Charlie suddenly spoke up.

"Mind if I have my turn?"

Mike felt his heart leap out of his chest. So, he did like it. "Sure, why not?" He said bluntly, trying hard to conceal the excitement in his voice.

Charlie then drew closer to him and, in the same manner, he cupped his hands on the sides of Mike's face. The warmth from Charlie's hands was so soothing that his nervousness had gone away. And before he knew it, they were kissing.

Surprisingly, it didn't feel awkward anymore. In fact, it felt good, especially when they tilted their heads a bit. Charlie did seem to be the type to give gentle kisses, and it was reassuring to confirm that.

"How did I do?" Charlie asked.

"It was... okay." Mike said. The truth is he wasn't really certain on what to say. It's possible that Charlie just had a beginner's luck or that his brain was playing tricks with him. Most likely it's both. "Maybe, we could do it one more time..."

And so they did.

It was still as good, except it was now more eager. Mike started to feel strangely hot. He wasn't sure _why_ , but he knows it's because of the kissing. "Why the heck are you so good at this?" He asked.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just imagine licking a lollipop while doing it."

Mike was dumbfounded. Guess candy has its perks after all.

"Should I continue?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, keep going."

As they went on, they started to wrap their arms around each other. It was getting super addictive. Mike could feel his heart beating faster than ever. He started leaning back until they were already lying down on the carpeted floor.

Charlie's mom was right. This kind of kissing does lead to bad things... He didn't know how to stop.

And then, there came a knock on the door.

Mike quickly pushed Charlie off of him, with Charlie groaning as he tumbled and hurt his side. Mike went to get the comic book he had tossed earlier and opened it, pretending to read.

The door opens and Mike's mom peeped her head out of the gap. "Charlie, your parents called." She said. "They're asking if you're going to stay here for dinner."

"No, I'll be going home in an hour." Charlie said, still awkwardly holding one side of his waist.

"Okay." She glanced around the room, looking back and forth at Charlie and her son. "You boys having fun?"

"Yes." Mike replied.

"Okay, call me if you need anything."

Once she left and closed the door, Mike gave a sigh of relief, bringing the comic book down to his chest. Charlie too had started to relax, leaning back down on the floor, beside Mike. "We probably shouldn't do that often." Charlie said. "French kissing is... kind of tiring to do."

"Yeah, I agree."

"I still enjoyed it though."

"You say that even though you didn't want to do it in the first place."

"But you started it."

Mike's cheeks started to warm up again. "Why do you always need to point out the obvious?" He said, and Charlie laughed.

"One last kiss before I go?"

Mike narrowed his eyes, hoping that Charlie would stop making that silly smile on his face. “Just a simple kiss.” Mike said.

Charlie gave a nod. “A simple kiss.”

Mike huddled closer to him, their shoulders slightly brushing. Once he felt those soft lips, he closed his eyes. If he had to be honest, he didn’t like cliché stuff. It had always been a bore to him. But with Charlie—and Charlie only—he’d do it all, one by one, and make it worth it.


End file.
